


Beautiful Things

by Lisafer



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forum: Goldenlake, multi-gen romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/pseuds/Lisafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baird is a connoisseur of beauty, in his way. (Written as part of Goldenlake's first SMACKDOWN competition.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Things

“You shouldn’t say such things.” Her voice is meeker than he’s ever heard before.

“That you’re beautiful? I say it because it’s the truth.”

She shakes her head. “I’m not.”

“Keladry.” The power in his voice makes her look directly at him again, and she’s surprised at the love written all over his face. “I know beautiful things. I’ve seen the sun rise over the Emerald Ocean and the old palace of Carthak. I’ve seen the spires in the City of the Gods, and I’ve delivered newborn babes into this world.” He frames her face with his steady hands and kisses her sweetly. “I know beautiful things, and I think you’re one of them.”


End file.
